The present invention relates to shock energy absorbing air duct and duct which absorb energy caused by an external force applied to a vehicle body and allow the air for an air conditioner to flow.
2. Description of Related Art
An air duct for an automotive air conditioner is usually made of a resin so as to be deformed in some degree because dew condensation is prevented and because the air duct is laid in a limited location where various components within the vehicle are equipped. Also, for a car of a high grade, it is preferable that the cool air of the air conditioner reach the rear seat of a passenger car. Therefore, for example, a one box car is provided with a dual air conditioner so that temperature control for the rear seat can be carried out.
On the other hand, in order to ensure the safety of vehicle, a body panel such as an outer panel and an inner panel has been reinforced. To reinforce the body panel, it is necessary only that the thickness of panel is increased. In this case, however, the weight of vehicle body increases by the increased thickness. As a result, the cost of material is increased, and the production cost also goes up.